polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mongoliaball
蒙古球 Mungğul Ulus bömbüge |image = Attack on Qing.png |caption = REMOVE QING DYNASTY!! GIB INNER MONGOLIA BACK!! |reality = ���� Mongolia ���� |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic file:Horde-icon.png Khanate |personality = Exceptionalism |language = Mongolian |religion = Buddhism ( Vajrayana) Atheism Islam Shamanism |friends = All Turkic and other Altaic countryballs USAball Taiwanball (Sometimes) Chinaball (sometimes) Japanball All Uralic countryballs |enemies = Chinaball (sometimes, who might be secretly thinking of Anschluss me) Taiwanball (who claim glorious Mongol clay is of his clay) Russiaball (sometimes, who tried to Anschluss me and is of Mongol remover) |founded = 1930 |predecessor = |successor = |likes = Remembering his glorious past, finding Velociraptor and Protoceratops bones in the Gobi desert, delicious Mongolian BBQ, throat singing, horses, archery Genghis Khan |hates =Mongolian Death Worm |intospace = Yes (NRSC) |status = wondering what the hell happened. |notes = |capital = Ulan Batorball |gender = Male |bork = mongol mongol, conquer conquer |food = Buuz Buuz |onlypredecessor = PR Mongoliaball |predicon = PR Mongolia |type= Mongolic }} Mongoliaball, or Mongolball, is a landlocked countryball in East Asia. Mongolia is located between Russiaball and Chinaball. He was to into mighty stronk empire that covered 24% of the earth (you mad Romans?). Now ironically he has the least dense population in Asia and the world (exclude Greenland and you're good). History Mongoliaball was born as a 1ball, then adopted by Xiongnuball, Xianbei Stateball, Rouranball, Rouran Khanagateball, Gokturkball, Uyghurball, Khitanball, Mongol Empireball, Northern Yuan, Oiratball, Qingball, Bogd Khanate of Mongoliaball, and PR Mongoliaball and he is Brother of Kebab. Relationships * Russiaball - Mongolia and Russia are best friends. Well, most of the time. Mongoliaball hates him for the fact he stole Tuvaball. ** Soviet Unionball - communist broletariat! * North Koreaball - North Korea looks to Mongolia for economic reforms. * Chinaball - China wants to anschluss Mongolia China is of largest trading partner to Mongolia. BTW, Southern Mongolia is of Mongol clay!!! And Ningxia too! * Tibetball - He wants independence! I cannot help you gain it, because I am not strong like old times. Ironic since I did actually anschlussed them back then. * Finlandball - Ural–Altaic bros! Finns and Mongols can into invade Russia! * USAball - sent advisers to Iraq and helped USAball remove Saddam Hussein. * Kazakhbrick - Mongolia has an embassy in Astanabrick and a Consulate General in Alamaty. Kazakhbrick has an embassy in Ulan Batorball. * Turkeyball - He likes us, also we are Cousins. * Afghanistanball - He accept our cultures, and we of helping them while Germany is sending their Potato Bundeswehr home * ISISball - Pffftt.... whan an amateur invaders!!!!!!! YOU HAVE NO SKILL IN THE ARRT OF INVASION!!!! I can into destroy Baghdad while you cannot!!!! * Japanball - I didn't success anschluss yuo.BUT I WILL ANSCHLUSS YUO IN THE FUTURE!!! MONGOL STRONK!!!!! How to draw # Draw a circle (circle tool not allowed) # Draw three stripes # Color the middle one blue, the other two red # On the left stripe, draw with yellow a small circle with a flame on top and a crescent below. Draw a triangle with a line below, then a yin and yang symbol. Draw a line, triangle, and then sandwich what you drew with two thick lines. # Draw asian eyes (with no pupils of course) And then you are done! Gallery Mongolian death worm.png|Mongolian death worm 221-Invasion-of-Russia.png Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg 8GCDmAq.png Opera_Mundi_new.png G2xvscz.png Dr. Mongoldstein.png Ghost of Mongolia's Past.png 5 star hotel.jpg Enlightment.jpg Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png Borkpocalipse stralia.png Inner mongolia.png Mongolia-icon.png Mongolia past.jpg Mongolia.png Ghost of Mongolia's Past.png W9JF7a2.png dLnOLuo.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png Reddit Spike52656 Secret.png HUyE4tX.png WB5PJAU.png 5igvpK4.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Mongolia not great anymore....png VoNkUek.png Fcz0T6c.png 크리스마스.png CBN5lcK.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 3AUtIho.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Mongolian Writing.png Wall Remover.png Nice Heaven.jpg Hungarian Story.png We Just Tools.png Never Learns.png Links *Facebook page Neo-Nazism Nazi Mongolia and Nazi Malaysia Mongolia and Malaysia can into Neo-Nazism! Neo-Nazi Mongols officaly called as Dayar Mongol Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png es:Mongoliaball ko:몽골공 zh:蒙古球 ru:Монголия Category:Asia Category:Mongoloid Category:East Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Modern Countryball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:OSCE Category:Highland Category:Altaic Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Republic Category:Former Empire Category:Sparse Category:Second World Countries Category:Landlocked Category:Buddhist Kebab Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Developing countryball Category:Shamanism Category:Cold Category:Russia Allies Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Uncolonized Category:SCO Category:USA allies Category:Cyrillic